Ilusa
by Akeifa
Summary: AU Elizabetha acaba de ser dejada por Roderich, quien pensaba el amor de su vida, asi  contrata los servicios de un Gigolo albino con un gran ego. Final inesperado y PruXAus. No todo es lo que parece


Ilusa

Algo WTF?

AU Elizabetha acaba de ser dejada por Roderich, quien pensaba el amor de su vida, asi contrata los servicios de un Gigolo albino con un gran ego. Final inesperado.

Advertencias: Final sorpresa, insinuación de yaoi

Una hermosa dama entro a un bar, cabello muy largo y con suficiente fuerza para no ser molestada ni siquiera en un bar de mala muerte como en el que estaba. Había sido dejada hace una semana por su novio, un hermoso músico el cual le fascinaba y que de un momento a otro le había pedido alejarse.

De repente vio a un chico, con ropas bastante ajustadas y sexys, cabello pálido y unos únicos ojos rojizos, una sonrisa segura alzo la voz preguntando -¿Algo para la nariz del gran ore sama? -

Dios ¿Quien tenia los pantalones para gritar eso en un bar lleno de chicos y chicas con ganas de cogerse lo que se le pusiera enfrente? Decidió fastidiarlo, no le atraía tanto era completamente distinto a su Roderich pero debía reconocerle que tenia huevos.

-¿Te sirve mi pañuelo idiota? -

-Tsk! Algo para no dormir mujer tonta... - Vio la sonrisa traviesa de la dama y se acerco un poco sentándose a su lado – ¿si me das algo puedes conocer cinco buenos metros del asombroso yo sabes? -

Entendió por fin realmente que el albino lo había dicho con toda la mala intención del principio.

-mhh creo que 100 podría arreglar ¿Te animas? Mi depa esta al cruzar la esquina - no quería acostarse con el, pero realmente ese tipo le había llamado la atención y se sentía..sola. Sin Roderich estaba sola. No tenia suerte con los hombres por que era algo "ruda", pero la actitud pasiva y dulce de su Austriaco siempre había sido su complemento y sin el, no sabia que hacer. Qui za no conseguiría mas que sexo casual de aquí en mas con tipos como ese albino que meditaba si tomar su oferta le convenía, ya que había un chico alto rubio y de ojos amatistas que también lo miraba pero... en cuanto vio una tubería a su lado el albino volteo y asintió sin mayor emoción.

"No es lo que haces con tu boca mi muñeca rota lo que solicito

Te puedes dejar la ropa mi muñeca rota, no la necesito

no es mojar la calentura hurgar en tu cintura lo que ando buscando

Es u poco de ternura para ver si cura lo que estoy pasando"

-Dime ¿El sexo sin placer te enciende? - Soltó sin pensar queriendo hacer platica mientras llegaban al departamento en el que antes vivía con su músico. EL pruso soltó una risa y un bajo " ese tal vez a mi no tanto pero ¿a quién no le pondría tener al maravilloso yo un rato en una cama? -

-Arghh me refería a lo que te gusta a ti idiota – algo molesta pensando en si mejor era cancelar el "trato"

-...Solo si el cliente es un hombre, ¿Me entiendes? -

La cara de la chica se sonrojo con la idea, que sensual. Definitivamente al menos sacaría información interesante del chico como mínimo. -Esta claro, no te creas que me parece raro- una risilla traviesa- cada quien su gusto y su pasión-

Llegaron al departamento de Elizabetha, sintió nostalgia por que aun estaban los huecos en su casa, recordó tantos días con su Roderich -¿te podría sujetar del brazo?- Pregunto algo tímida, cosa rara en ella pero se sentía afectada por su relación terminada.

-Dame 100 para empezar y hablamos-

Eli Frunció el ceño y se puso a buscar en sus ropas, nada y luego fue a su colchón y ahí estaban, se los entrego en la mano y una sensación de culpa le invadió por contribuir … a que ese maldito vago siguiera sintiéndose objeto de deseo el muy idiota que sonreía egomaniacamente al recibir el dinero.

Hablaron un poco hasta que el albino miro de reojo una de las fotos en el cuarto y se detuvo bruscamente.

-Momento...- Fue raro el cambo de un humor bobo y narcisista ahora parecía totalmente en serio. -Si es tu ex el del buro... no hay trato-

-¿Lo conoces? - confusa

-fue por mi quien te dejo...Ilusa-

….

-Huye como alma que se lleva el maldito diablo dejando una no tita-

La canción se llama "iluso" de ricardo arjona es exactamente alrevez pero... se me ocurrió mientras estudiaba por favor paciencia sonn 20 para las 4 y tengo examen en … 12 horas xD y estoy sin dormir y esto se atravesó.

Bye bye


End file.
